


добро пожаловать, Yaku-san

by XaverianQueenChrissy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But very slight - Freeform, M/M, Meeting the Parents, mentions of homophobia and other prejudice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaverianQueenChrissy/pseuds/XaverianQueenChrissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lev invited Yaku to meet his parents, but the libero is increasingly wary about his boyfriend's Russian father. Of course, his overactive imagination gets the best of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	добро пожаловать, Yaku-san

**Author's Note:**

> lol I submitted this to nsfw--hq on tumblr like 6 months ago but I'm just now posting it here.

Being a third year high school student had its challenges, Yaku Morisuke knew that very well. Juggling school, volleyball, and college applications, Yaku had enough reason to be stressed out. So why he was dating an overgrown infant like Haiba Lev was beyond him. The boy was loud, clumsy, and incredibly full of himself; and often the libero wondered if he was his boyfriend or his mother.

Yet, all questions aside, there they were, sitting side by side at lunch with their bentos in hand, disgustingly in love.

It was a beautiful spring Friday in Tokyo. The sun was out, birds were chirping, and the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. It almost felt romantic as the two of them laid out in the grass, casually eating their lunch.

"Yaku-san, we've been together for awhile, huh?" Lev piped up, breaking the silence between.

"Apparently not long enough, since you're still calling me Yaku-san," the blonde teased.

The comment flew over the first year's head, too engrossed with the idea that sprung into his mind. A terrible, horrible, no good idea; Yaku could tell by the telltale sparkle in his giant green eyes, and the libero could only brace himself for the worst. 

"So you're going to meet my parents tomorrow, right?!"

The libero choked violently on his onigiri. There it was; Yaku Morisuke's worst nightmare without a single warning.

"Says who?!" he protested, to Lev's surprise.

"W-well, don't you want to meet them?"

"Do your parents even know you're gay?" he cried.

Lev shook his head, "it'll be killing two birds with one stone!"

Yaku was on the verge of tears. He had been avoiding the Haiba household for most of their six month relationship. It wasn't as though he had any problems with Lev's parents, it was more his own self-consciousness and wariness conflicting with his usual rationality.

"I-I don't know..."

"Yaku-san, we already met your parents-"

"I have two gay moms, Lev, there were no issues," the libero interrupted, "but your dad...he's....um....well...."

Lev cocked his head, waiting for his boyfriend to gather his thoughts. Yaku knew he had no excuse not to go, besides the fact that he was acting like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Never mind," Yaku sighed in resignation, "I'd love to meet them."

The first year beamed, "perfect! How about tomorrow after morning practice?"

"Sure, why not?" Yaku mumbled around the remaining bits of rice from his lunch, "What's the worst that could happen?"

That night, Yaku sat hunched over his computer, consulting google about his stresses. Scanning through articles and articles of conflicting information, he could feel his stomach tightening in knots as the words on the screen seemed to attack him from the inside out. Trying to take deep breaths to steady his shaky hands, he put his head on his desk to ease the spinning sensation.

"I can do this," he whimpered, "I can do this, I can-"

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, and jolted upwards in fright; relaxing when he heard the familiar laughter behind him.

"Whatcha doing, Morisuke? You look like a scared baby bird!" his mom asked, peering over his shoulder at the google search currently on the screen, "homophobia in Russia? Are you doing a project for school?"

"N-not exactly," he stammered, still shook up from some of the graphic, violent articles he had read.

Ms. Yaku sat on her son's bed, patting the spot beside her in invitation. The libero stood and crossed his bedroom to the bed, allowing his mother to wrap a protective arm around his shoulders.

"What's bothering you?" she asked, kissing the top of his head.

"Lev wants me to meet his parents," he confessed, "but he's not out to them and, well, y'know-"

"His father is Russian," she finished, practically reading his mind, "sweetie, what did I tell you about painting everyone with the same brush? Lev is half, and he's not homophobic."

"Mom. Lev has had his dick in my ass, I'm not worried about him being homophobic." 

"Oh don't tell me this stuff, Morisuke!" she cried out dramatically, covering her ears, "you're supposed to be our innocent little nugget!"

"Sorry mom," he grinned guiltily.

She giggled and dropped her hands from her ears; gently ruffling his hair, "it's alright as long as you two are being safe. But Morisuke, I know what's happening in Russia is terrifying and you're scared, but Lev's father is in Japan; just remember that, okay sweetie?"

"Okay mom."

She kissed the top of his head again, "your mama and I love you very much, and Lev is a very sweet boy. You're going to be fine, so stop worrying so much and do your homework. Kuroo called, practice is being moved to 8am so hurry up so you can get a good night's sleep."

As soon as she left and Yaku was left alone his room, he sighed heavily and flopped backwards onto the bed. Though his mother's words were reassuring, sleep didn't come that night.

"Yaku, you were aware of morning practice, right?" Kuroo scolded.

The libero nodded, warily swaying on the balls of his feet and rubbing his bloodshot eyes, "I didn't get any sleep last night, I'm sorry."

Kuroo scratched the back of his head warily, "if you're not feeling good, you should probably go home and rest."

"I-I'll be alright!" He insisted, " a little exercise might be good for me!"

He wasn't alright. He was so tired, Lev's receiving skills were better than his. The closer the end of practice came, the more the ball of anxiety inside him built up. Then, it came to the point where he didn't even try to receive the ball. Instead, he just laid down on the floor and didn't get up.

"Is Yaku-san okay?" Kenma asked Kuroo, who only sighed in response.

"Yaku-senpai, please take care of yourself!" Inouka cried.

The libero groaned in reply, unable to move from his spot on the court. This was getting out of hand and it was all that stupid giant noodle's fault, with his dumb grin and large fluttering green eyes.

Fuck.

Kuroo ended practice early for Yaku's sake, telling him to get some rest. Of course, it was impossible for the libero to rest with a half-Russian idiot breathing down his neck. Apparently he wasn't giving him a rain check on meeting Mr. And Mrs. Haiba.

"Hurry up, Yaku-san! My parents have lunch ready for us!"

As he shakily packed up his things, the last thing Yaku had was an appetite.

The Haiba residence was close to the school, to Yaku's dismay. He wanted to prolong this as much as possible. He was not normally a nervous guy, but he saw the way people treated his moms, plus those articles...

"Lev, are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked nervously. Lev looked at him with a confused expression.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, it's just-"

Yaku tried his best to form his thoughts into sentences, but it felt like his tongue was made of lead.

"Here we are!" Lev cried, dragging Yaku up the stairs before he could finish his sentence.

"Okay, be cool Morisuke," he thought to himself, "just don't throw up on anyone and you'll be-"

The door swung open and Yaku's heart stopped. Mr. Haiba was HUGE, he was taller than Lev-if that was even possible-with wispy gray hair and a full beard which only emphasized his giant green eyes. It took all of his strength to remain conscious as he stared Yaku down.

"Hi daddy!" Lev grinned, "this is my boyfriend, Yaku Morisuke!"

"So, you're the one who stole my boy's heart?" he bellowed, his Russian accent seeping into his Japanese pronunciation.

"I-I-I-"

Yaku couldn't say anything more, as he felt strong arms wrap around him and constrict his body, lifting him a good foot off the ground. The poor libero shouted in fear, thrashing in an attempt to escape from the giant Russian cobra who was bellowing a booming laugh.

"Welcome to the family, Yaku!"

"Evgeni!" a voice shouted from inside the house, "put him down!"

Lev grinned, "hi mommy!"

The woman appeared at the doorway as Yaku was set back on his feet. She was a small Japanese woman with short dark hair and dark eyes, and Yaku vaguely wondered how she managed to give birth to the beanpole that was his boyfriend.

"Hi sweetie," she smiled, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek before turning to her husband, "honestly Evgeni, you almost gave our poor guest a heart attack! You're too big to do that to a Japanese person and you know that!"

He grinned, "sorry sweetie!"

"Yaku-san, this is my mom, Sakura, and my dad, Evgeni," Lev introduced.

"I-it's nice to meet you," he stammered nervously.

"Come on in," Sakura smiled, "Lev's been talking about you all night, we've been eagerly waiting your arrival."

Yaku could feel the anxiety lift from his chest as he followed them into the house, grasping his boyfriend's hand and giving it a squeeze. Maybe meeting Lev's family wouldn't be such a nightmare, after all.


End file.
